


You're hotter than any vampire

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You drive a hard bargain, Payne.”  <br/>“Well if you didn’t do it I wouldn’t have to would I, Tomlinson?”<br/>“And if you didn’t watch me as I sleep I wouldn’t would I?” <br/>“But you’re so pretty!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're hotter than any vampire

“You’re going all Edward Cullen on me again.” Louis mumbles voice soft from sleep and raspy from disuse as he opens his eyes to look me in the eye dreamily, eyes bright as ever.  
“No I’m not.” I argue as I trace his jaw with the tip of my finger, smiling as he shifts to bite at it. I shift myself under the little bit of covers that have not fallen to the floor, trying to hide my body from the light chill in the morning air.  
“Okay, you’re not.” Louis whispers, smirk on his face as he lays back on his pillow, nuzzling it as he wraps himself back inside the covers, pulling them to just under his chin as he noses at the fabric of the pillow beneath his head.  
“Louuu!”  
“Liii!” He whines, imitating me as he bites at his bottom lip, trying to hide his smirk.  
“Don’t do that.” His eyes go wide in fake shock as he tries to stabilise his lips from stretching into a grin.  
“Don’t do what?”  
“That.”  
“I can’t stop until you tell me what I’ve done, LiLi.” He giggles, literally young girly giggles, as he burrows his head deeper into the pillow, stifling his laughs before I drop myself on his concealed form, trying to rip the blankets away as he squeals and laughs in delight. 

“Li!” He cries as he attempts to cocoon himself in the thick duvet to hide himself from me, tucking in his feet to protect them as well. I try to sneak my hands underneath the covers, ticking along the exposed skin I find as he kicks in glee at me, trying to get me to stop as he laughs in between short breaths. “Li, please!” He manages between heavy burst of laughter as my hands travel down his calves to his feet, tickling them insistently.  
“Promise me you’ll stop and I will.” I bargain, ready to rip the sheets from his grasp before they become loose in his hands and I can climb inside with him, bodies hidden from the outside world by the thick white cotton of the duvet cover used as a makeshift tent.

“You drive a hard bargain, Payne.” Louis chuckles as he wraps his arms across my shoulders and falls into me, lips mouthing at my chest and breathes hot over my torso as I hold him close, my fingers drawing patterns on the skin at the bottom of his spine.  
I chuckle as he purposely blows a hot burst of air at my chest before sitting up, hands and legs entangled in my own. “Well if you didn’t do it I wouldn’t have to would I, Tomlinson?” A smile sets on my lips as he reaches out and traces my stubbled jaw, like I had his just moments ago, a childish grin on his face as he rubs his knuckles over the short hairs lining my face, a gentle sigh slipping through his soft plump lips as he continues to rub his hands over my face.  
“And if you didn’t watch me as I sleep I wouldn’t would I?” Lou teases, poking my cheeks making me pout.

“But you’re so pretty!” I whine, falling backwards in exasperation, making him laugh and blush fiercely.  
“Li...” Louis starts, thumb stroking over my knuckles before I quickly cut him off.  
“No Lou, I love you okay, so I’m gonna say it, you’re beautiful.” A dopey smile protrudes from Louis’ lips as he looks at me dreamily, skin golden in the strips of morning sunlight bursting through the blinds and eyes as blue as any ocean and holding far more wonders than them all combined and multiplied by a billion.  
Louis leans forward to drop a kiss to my lips, before dropping his flushed face to my chest as I stroke out the light tangles in his sleep mused hair. “You’re beautiful too, you sap.” He whispers, lips hitting the skin of my chest on each syllable, making me shudder at the contact.

“I’m not a sap.” I whinge, tugging playfully on his locks of smooth hair, making him nip cheekily at my chest.  
“Okay, you’re not.”  
“We’re not getting into that again.” I scold making Louis giggle and nod, hair rubbing over the bare length of my chest.  
“Okay.” Lou lifts his head from my chest, kissing at the area where he nipped to soothe the light red mark left on my skin before taking my hand in his. “What’s your aversion to Edward Cullen anyway?” My face flushes as I mumble a quick ‘nothing’, “I mean thousands of girls literally fawn over him, all mysterious and such with the sparkly skin and stuff.” Louis stares at my face, a cheeky smile on his face, “You’d look good with sparkly skin.”  
I bat at his arm playfully making him giggle as I duck my head with a quiet “No I wouldn’t.” My face feels hot as his perfect blue eyes trace over my face, mapping out my expression with soul-searching eyes.

“You so have something against him, now spill Payne.” All levels of sleep and drowsiness instantly drop from Louis as he straddles my waist and looks deeper into my soul with his eyes, finger pointed at me as he demands me to, “Spill.”  
“Lou.” I groan as I duck my head on his shoulder before he pushes me away with a grin.  
“Spill.”  
“I don’t want anyone else watching you.” I mumble, chin at my chest as I talk to the mattress below me, before Louis pushes my face up to look at his own.  
“What?”  
“I don’t like it when you say I've gone all Edward Cullen because it makes me jealous that someone else can see you when you sleep.” I blush crimson at my own honestly and how I can admit something to someone that I haven’t been able to admit to myself. “I want to be the only one to see you sleep, to see you all soft and pliant as you mould around the pillows, sheets pooled around your body and a gentle smile on your face as you dream about everything you deserve, about all the things you want to achieve in life and just know that you’re happy as your snuggled up in the sheets by my side, your breaths even and warm on my skin as you snuggle in close and I can just hold you, Lou. I don’t want anyone else to get that, to see that, I want that to be just for me, my eyes only because it makes me so happy, makes me happy to wake up and leave sleep behind, seeing a brilliant sleepy smile on your face, it makes my day, Louis, you really do.”

Louis looks at me and in seconds his lips are crashing against my own as he kisses me passionately, hands coming up to twist into the short hairs at the nape of my neck as his tongue maps out my mouth, passing on a string of non-verbal sweet nothings through the intimacy of our lips before he pulls back slowly, shy smile on his perfectly kiss-swollen lips. “I love you.” His voice is so sincere as he licks at his red lips, making them shine in the light spilling into the dark room. “And no one else will see me like this Li-Li, I’m yours forever, yeah, and forever’s a long time for a vampire.” A massive smirk finds its place on his lips as he laughs loud, eyes crinkling with the action before he kisses the pout from my lips. “Plus, you’re hotter than any vampire.”

“That was a terrible pun, Lou.” I complain, causing him to howl in laughter again before I pull him into my side, “But I love you regardless, you idiot.” I whisper into his ear as he continues to laugh at his own joke, making me sigh affectionately at him; his eyes all crinkled, face splitting with a wide grin and head thrown back in childish laughter before I tug him back down on the mattress, hunting down more sleep as Louis settles in my arms. His body pliant and limbs floppy as he lays on my torso, head lolled onto my arm as his mouth gapes open slightly in a light yawn as sleep lulls him away and a dopey smile sets up camp on his lips, his hair wild atop his head as he snuggles into me, breath dancing over my skin as his short stubble tickles my arm. 

My heart flutters as Louis breathes out an adorable noise followed by a drawn out yawn before he nips at my arm with a tired, “Don’t go all vampire on me again, Liam.” A soundless laugh slips from my lips, making my chest rise and fall before sleep pulls us both into dreamland, regardless of the fact we have an interview in an hour, knowing that Louis is happy makes me happier than getting to any promo on time anyway as I disregard my role as ‘Daddy Direction’ and hold onto Louis hips tighter as sleep takes over my body. 

“Says the one that keeps biting me.” I tease, voice raspy with the need to sleep, a puff of laughter exits Louis lips as his ears register my words.  
A broken yawn leaves Louis’ lips as he whispers, “You love it.” As he slots his hand in my own, movements slow with exhaustion.  
A soft noise of protest leaves Louis’ lips as he tries to fight sleep but as I run my fingers through his hair he sighs and lets it take over, making his body go limp atop my own. “I love you.” I whisper to his sleepy form before I pull the covers around us both, hiding us from the harsh glare of the sun, dipping my head in the pillows as my eyes flutter shut and sleep overcomes me.  
“Love you too, Li.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and any comments, positive or negative are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
